Brick By Boring Brick
by vampirelover14
Summary: Secrets make or break a person... For Ashlynne she has spent her whole life hiding part of who she was from everyone around her save family and her BEST friend... Damon Salvatore... Starts out Tyler/oc Eventually Damon/oc
1. First Day Of School

**first vampire diaries fic... idk if i like it... telll me what ya think i'll try to get some of my other stories more posted soon... please review... i dont own anything u recognize from the show... please review thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Ashlynne Greene rolled over and slapped her alarm trying to shut the damn thing off. She finally gave up and climbed out of bed. She went to her bathroom and took a shower. Then brushed her teeth and blow dried her straight black hair. She lined her blazing blue eyes with her kohl liner and then applied mascara. She then walked back to her room and walked to her closet. She grabbed her 'tripp black chain skinny jeans' and her 'black and purple hell bunny ribbon corset top'. She then grabbed her black bra with lightning bolts and matching boy short underwear. Then she got dressed. She grabbed her bracelet that had vervain melted in it that _he_ gave to her on her fourteenth birthday. She threw on her 'T.U.K lace up corset boots' and walked out of her room. Then walked back in remembering her nose stud. She also grabbed her ipod and stuck the buds in her ear putting it on shuffle. She really wasn't in the mood to have the 'what happened to you, you used to be such a sweet little girl' talk with her mother Jacinda. She slightly registered Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore playing when she ran into her brother Jacob spilling coffee all down the front of his sweater vest. She snickered and he shot her a look. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee grabbed her bag and purse and went out to her beloved '67 Chevy Impala in black and climbed in. She drove to Mystic Falls high and climbed out. She saw her two best friends Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett talking to Caroline Forbes. Caroline was their sort of friend but not really because she and Ashlynne didn't get along. Ashlynne was pretty much the complete opposite of Bonnie and Elena. She dressed different and was a very aggressive person. She got in fights and was arrested. She was considered 'Goth' or 'emo' but was still popular. She came off as a bitch. But when you got to know her she was sweet. She stuck up for her friends and didn't let anyone talk shit. Ashlynne climbed out of her car and walked over to her friends.

"Elena! Bonnie! Caroline." Ashlynne greeted.

"Ash!" Bonnie and Elena exclaimed.

"Ashlynne." Caroline greeted. Then Ashlynne felt someone's arms wrap around her waist and lips on her neck.

"Hey baby." the voice of her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood said.

"Hey Tyler." Ashlynne said un-enthusiastically.

"Aww c'mon your not still mad about yesterday are you? I told you my dad made me go to the stupid ass dinner with him." Tyler said. Ashlynne rolled her eyes and turned around in his arms.

"You could've called first. I sat at the grill for an hour." Ashlynne said.

"I'm sorry." Ashlynne gave in and kissed him. Ashlynne turned back to Elena and Bonnie.

"Shall we go to class?" she asked them.

"We shall." Bonnie answered. Tyler and Ashlynne parted with a quick kiss then the four girls set off to their first class. They walked into class and sat down. They were talking about this new guy that they had seen in the office when Ashlynne's brother Jacob walked over and glared at her.

"What do you want Jacob?" she asked.

"You spilled coffee all down my shirt this morning." he said.

"So."

"So you owe me a new shirt."

"No I don't owe you a new shirt. You should have been watching where you were going." she told her twin.

"Well if you wouldn't have been walking around all emo with your headphones in you would have heard me. Therefore you owe me a new shirt."

"Do you really wanna do this now Jacob? Do you want me to embarrass you in front of all these people? And really I think I did you a favor. That shirt was ugly." Jacob glared at her and walked to his seat. Ashlynne just fumed in her seat. He really pissed her off. It was bad enough her mother blamed her for the death of her father but when her twin brother. The person that was supposed to stick by her through everything blamed her also, it caused her to go off the deep end. After her father died four years ago is when Ashlynne became the person she was today. She had always been a hot head but when her father died she started lashing out. She became a 'delinquent' as teachers called her. The bell that signaled the start of class rang. Once the teacher started talking Ashlynne zoned out. Elena watched as her friend didn't pay attention. She couldn't help but compare how her brother was becoming to how Ashlynne became after her father died. First there was the drinking, then the drugs, then the cutting. After that she didn't start to get better until she started dating Tyler. But she still had her days. She still drank, and even though she told Elena and Bonnie different they were sure she still did drugs every once and a while. Elena had never understood better until the end of last year. She had lost both her parents. Though she still hadn't taken it as bad as Jeremy and Ashlynne had taken things. Though Ashlynne's father was the only one who actually cared about Ashlynne. Her mother was a raving bitch and her brother was a total ass. Ashlynne and Jacob had been like best friends until the death of their father. But she and her mother never had a good relationship. But then they started blaming her for the death of Anthony (her father). Soon the bell for class rang and the classed grabbed their things and left.

Ashlynne, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline were on there way to their second period class when she saw him. Jeremy was walking into the bathroom looking high. Ashlynne noticed it and could tell right away that he was.

"Hey Elena, I'm pretty sure Jeremy's high." she said. Elena just rushed into the guys bathroom with a determined look on her face.

"Well I gotta go meet Tyler at my locker I'll talk to you guys later." Ashlynne told Bonnie and Caroline. They nodded and Ashlynne headed towards her locker. She turned around when someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" the familiar voice asked. Though she hadn't heard it in a few years it stilled hadn't changed. She turned around and smiled brightly.

"Stefan!" she exclaimed happily. He smiled.

"Hello Ashlynne."


	2. Is It Working?

****

**Sorry this took sooo long… this is a kinda short chapter no real action but a lil confrontation.. I'm gonna start giving shout outs to my reviewers also so please review… don't own anything my but plot twists and characters  
**

* * *

Ashlynne threw her around Stefan and hugged him.

"I thought you were leaving town." she said when they pulled apart.

"I was but I changed my mind… I'll tell you about it later. Oh Zack wanted me to tell you to stop by." he answered.

"I will later this week I have to work tonight."

"Alright.. Hey do you know where Elena is?" he asked. She smirked if he was human he would have blushed.

"Men's bathroom. See ya later Stefan." she said walking off to her next class to meet Tyler. She walked into her Calculus class and took a seat next to her boyfriend. Tyler turned and gave her a kiss.

"Hey Ash." Matt Donovan said.

"Hey Mattie." Ashlynne smiled.

"Hey Tyler! How was your summer?" Vicki, Matt's sister asked trying to be seductive. Ashlynne scowled.

_'Well at least she isn't touching-oh wait now she is.' _Ashlynne thought.

"Vicki why don't you get your skanky hands off my boyfriend?" Ashlynne said angrily.

"Ashlynne I didn't see you there. How was your summer? I hear you got off parole." Vicki said. Ashlynne glared.

"Yeah and I have no problem going back to lockup. So I suggest you quit touching my boyfriend. You disease infested slut." Vicki smirked.

"Your just pissy because I got Tyler first. What makes you think I _wasn't _with him when he stood you up yesterday either?" Ashlynne jumped up to go after Vicki who screamed and ran and hid behind Matt. Tyler jumped up and grabbed Ashlynne around the waist to stop her.

"You just wait you little pussy one day you're going to piss me off and won't have Matt to run behind and Tyler there to stop me, Donovan." Ashlynne spat.

"Yeah whatever you say, Greene. Later Ty, call me." Vicki said walking off with a wink. Ashlynne tried to go at her again but Tyler kept a firm hold. If she hadn't been worried about exposure Tyler wouldn't have been able to hold her back. Tyler started whispering calming words in her ear. Class started a few minutes after Ashlynne had calmed down. Finally after what seemed like forever to Ashlynne the bell dismissing class rang. Tyler grabbed Ashlynne's hand and Matt followed them out of class.

"What do you have next?" Tyler asked.

"Free period then lunch. You?" Ashlynne answered.

"The same. So what do you say we take an off campus free period and lunch?" Tyler asked smirking.

"Why Mr. Lockwood are you trying to seduce me?" Ashlynne giggled.

"Is it working?" he asked.

"A little."

"Yeah this is awkward so I'm going to class." Matt said walking away.

"Bye man." Tyler called.

"By Mattie!" Ashlynne yelled after him. Tyler looked over at his girlfriend. Ashlynne smirked and grabbed his hand pulling him out to her car. Ashlynne climbed into the drivers seat and Tyler the passenger.

"So did you hear about Vicki and your brother? I guess they're dating." Tyler said.

"I hope he gets her diseases. The little prick deserves them." Ashlynne's said.

"And she fucking around with Jeremy Gilbert. I guess he's getting her drugs and shit."

"Jeremy deserves someone better. He's a good kid going threw a tough time. Will you hand me my cigarettes?" Tyler opened the glove box and pulled out the box of Marlboros. Ashlynne pulled one out and lit it taking a long drag letting the smoke calm her nerves. As of late she was slightly worried about her and Tyler's relationship. Not that she'd ever admit it. She handed it to Ty who took a drag also. By the time it was gone they were at Tyler's house. Tyler got out to the front of the car. Ashlynne met him there. He grabbed her and set her on the hood of the car kissing her passionately. Ashlynne pulled away so her lips were just brushing softly against his and whispered, " Let's take this inside."

Tyler smiled and led her up to his room where the couple spent their time together happily and passionately not aware this would be the last time.


	3. Crows and Threats

**Hey everyone! so here's the next chapter. I kinda like it but it's short. I'm working my way up to the longer ones. Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and plot changes and such.. Also i want to thank Rhanon Brodie, for the advice and such! thanks! so please review!**

* * *

When Ashlynne and Tyler were done they went and got lunch , then went back to school. When they got back to the school thy climbed out of Ashlynne's impala. Suddenly a crow landed on the hood of the car and looked directly at Ashlynne. She tried to shoo it away but it didn't budge. She sighed. She then glared at the bird knowing _he_ would see.

"Hey I'm not feeling like dealing with Tanner today. So I'm gonna go home. I'll call you later." she said to Tyler. He walked around the car and pulled her into a kiss. The crow started squawking. Tyler looked at the bird then, turned and started walking towards the school. Ashlynne turned to the crow and glared again.

"Go away. Shoo." she said waving her arms at it. It didn't budge. She growled, then got in the car. She started it up and pulled out of the parking spot the bird flying away. Ashlynne drove home, she found her mother Jacinda in the living room drinking wine. Ashlynne rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jacinda exclaimed. Ashlynne rolled her eyes.

"I live here." she said in a duh voice. She continued on her way to her room.

"Well it's about fucking time." said the man reclining on her bed with a smile on his face. Ashlynne rolled her eyes at the vampire.

"Yeah well I'm sorry that I don't know exactly when you're going to show up Damon. I mean you haven't called in a few months. Some best friend you are." Ashlynne smirked. Damon smirked back and strolled over to Ashlynne hugging her.

"Awe I've missed your sarcastic wit, Ashy-poo!" Damon teased. Ashlynne punched his shoulder.

"Don't call me Ashy-poo." she scowled. Damon just chuckled and went and sat on the bed again.

"So who's the boy-toy?" he asked.

"Tyler Lockwood. The mayors son." Ashlynne said.

"Isn't that the D-bag that cheated on you? The one I was gonna come beat up for you?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow. Ashlynne nodded slowly.

"So what happened with that?"

"Well…I uh punched him. Then kicked the girls ass. She pressed charges I got put on parole and some anger management. They let me off last week and now here I sit." Ashlynne told him.

"That's quite interesting. So you and boy-toy got back together?"

"Yeah. Things have been good for a while now."

"Mmhhmm." Damon started skeptically. "Well Ashy-poo I will catch you later. Your mom's coming and I have some scoping out to do. Oh and if you see my brother. Don't tell him I'm here. I want it to be a surprise." he smirked, then was gone. A second later Jacinda stumbled through the door.

"Listen here you little bitch. This is my house. You will only be here when you need it. I have a guy coming over and you need to be gone." Jacinda slurred. Ashlynne with inhuman speed was up and had Jacinda up against the wall by her throat.

"No you listen. This isn't your house. It's dads. Quit worrying about me being here while you're whoring around. I always leave. Plus once I'm 18 I'm out of this god damn house. I'm going with dad. You better watch yourself Jacinda. You keep this shit up and you'll be the first person I drain dry when I decide to become a full vampire. Just because you gave birth to me doesn't mean you're my mother. Especially not the way you treat me." she said menacingly. Ashlynne let Jacinda go and she ran out of the room. Ashlynne sighed and sat on her bed. She hadn't meant what she had said about draining Jacinda dry. As much as she despised her mother she could never kill her. She was just tired of the shit. She really missed her dad. Her vampire dad. Anthony Greene. Her mother, Jacinda Peirce originally, was apart of one of the few blood lines that could actually procreate with vampires during certain cycles that happened like every 500 years. Or something like that. Ashlynne didn't know all the details, but that much she knew.

She really missed her dad. HE hadn't actually died. They staged it because people were starting to get suspicious because he hadn't aged in fifteen years. The actual reason that Jacinda and Jake acted how they did towards her was because she got most of her fathers things, and he came to visit her all the time and never them. She smiled thinking about him. Last time she saw him, he promised to come back before her 18th birthday which was after the Miss Mystic Falls pageant in a few months.

Ashlynne got up and looked out the window. It was a nice day, so she decided to take the bike for a spin and go into work early. She looked at her clock and realized that school wasn't supposed to be over for an hour.

She walked out to her garage and smirked as she started the jet black ducati. She grabbed her purple and black helmet, opened the garage door and sped off down the road with a smile on her face.

A few hours later she found herself serving a man a beer and a burger and fries. He threw her a flirty smile and she just shook her head and walked away. _Old horn dog. _she thought as she walked away. She looked over to the table Tyler, Matt, and Jake were sitting at. Vicki was getting them refills and making having eye sex with Jake. She walked past Ashlynne who grabbed her arm.

"Let me go. What the hell do you want Greene?" Vicki asked angrily.

"Listen, I see the way you look at Jake. It's different from how you've ever looked at Ty. You just still go after him because you're trying to get back at me. I also see how you and Jeremy look at each other." Ashlynne told her.

"What's the point of this?" Vicki asked with a raised eyebrow. Ashlynne let out a deep breath.

"Look I _never _do this. So you tell anyone and I'll kick your ass again. But I'm sorry. And don't hurt Jeremy. He's a good kid. Plus he cares for you a lot more than my D-bag of a brother. So just don't hurt him. If you want my advice. I'd get over Jake and be with Jeremy. It doesn't matter what anyone but you guys think." she said.

"Alright. I guess I forgive you. I promise I'll stop going after Tyler." she said. Ashlynne nodded her thanks.

A little while later Bonnie and Caroline had shown up.

"Yo, Josh! My shifts up." Ashlynne called. She stuffed her tips in her pocket, threw her apron under the counter and then hopped over it.

"Hey sexy ladies… Can I buy you a drink?" she asked jokingly. The three girls laughed.

"Hey Ash." Bonnie and Caroline said together. Ashlynne was standing with Caroline and Tyler talking when Elena and Stefan walked through the door together. She smiled. Then she saw Matt walked over to them and her smile faltered. She turned to Tyler.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ashlynne told him.

"Mmmk. Love you." she kissed him quick then walked over to Stefan and Elena. She threw her arms around him and they hugged smiling. Elena looked at them confused. Ashlynne chuckled.

"I've known Stefan pretty much my whole life. His uncle and my dad were really good friends." Ashlynne told her.

"Oh ok." They went and sat by Caroline and Bonnie to talk.

"so you wee born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked him.

"Yes. I moved when I was just a kid." he answered.

"Parents?" she asked.

"My parents past away." Stefan answered locking eyes with Elena.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" she asked.

"None that I talk to." he answered shooting Ashlynne a look. She snorted. Wasn't he in for a big surprise.

"So Stefan, if you're new in town then you won't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said in an attempt to get the attention back on herself. Ashlynne rolled her eyes.

"It's just a back to school thing at the fall." she told him. Stefan turned to Elena.

"Will you be going?" he asked.

"Of course she will." Bonnie and Ashlynne said at the same time.

* * *

**So what do ya think? Let me know in a review.. They make me as happy as I would be if I woke up next to Ian Sommerhalder ;) yummy! haha please review!**


	4. Party Time

**okay so heres the next chapter! thanks goes out to parchment faery17 for commenting... umm can we try and get more reviews? I mean I'm really thankful to everyone who reads and adds this but i want to know what you guys think not just assume... so please review... and I DONT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE JUST MY CHARACTERS AND PLOT TWISTS...**

* * *

Ashlynne, Bonnie, Matt, Elena and Stefan were in their last period class the next day. American History. Ashlynne sighed, she was perfectly content thinking about getting totally wasted that night when she heard Mr. Tanner ask a question. It was about some battle she really didn't care about. Plus she knew all the truth to what happened during the Civil War in Mystic Falls. That's what happens when your best friend was around back then.

"Miss Bennett?" he asked.

"Uh a lot. I don't know but like a whole lot." Bonnie answered trying to be cute. Ashlynne chuckled.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Bennett. Mr. Donovan, care to try and get rid of your embedded jock stereo type?" Tanner asked. Matt just smiled.

"It's okay. I'm cool with it." he replied. Tanner turned to Ashlynne smirking.

"What about Miss Greene?" Ashlynne smirked back at him.

"Why don't you ask my mother?" the class chuckled. Tanner glared.

"Miss Gilbert, surely you can enlighten us on one of our towns most significant event?" Elena shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." she answered. Tanner tapped his desk lightly.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons. But personal excuses ended with summer break." Tanner said. Ashlynne went to say something, but Stefan beat her to it.

"There were 346 deaths unless you're counting civilians." he spoke up.

"Correct Mr.?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore? Any relation to the original settlers?" Tanner asked. Ashlynne tried to supress a smile.

"Distantly." Tanner nodded.

"Well you were correct. Except there were no civilian deaths." Stefan knowing he was right smiled slightly.

"Actually there were. Twenty-seven to be exact. Confederate soldiers opened fire on a church believing it to housing weapons. It was a night of great loss. The archives are stored in civil hall, if you want to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." Stefan said. Ashlynne laughed, earning another glare from Tanner.

A few hours later Ashlynne pulled up outside the Salvatore Boarding house. She got out of the car and went inside, listening for Zach, whom she heard in the kitchen.

"Hey Zach." she said.

"Ashlynne! Here is your monthly package your dad sent." he said handing her a package and envelope. Ashlynne opened the package, inside was enough blood bags to last Ashlynne for a month. She opened the envelope next. Inside was her monthly allowance of 200 dollars and a note.

_Hey killer, I miss you. Hope things are good and your mom and brother aren't giving you too much trouble. I hear Damon's gonna be back in Mystic Falls soon if he isn't already. So don't do anything to reckless like drain someone dry and void our deal. I'm serious Ash. I know how you get with Damon. We had a deal. You wait until your 18 then we can go and get you fully turned. Well I have to go. I'm looking for someone. Can't wait to see you on your birthday!_

_Love, _

_Dad._

Ashlynne chuckled. Stefan walked into the kitchen.

"Hey do you want a ride to the party?" she asked. He nodded. Once at the party Stefan and Ashlynne split up. Ashlynne to get some beer and to find Tyler. Stefan to go find Elena and have eye sex with her all night long. Ashlynne laughed at Stefan as he rolled his eyes at her comment. On her way to find Tyler she saw Stefan being pulled towards the drinks by an over excited Caroline. Stefan shot her a pleading look, she just smirked. Then wanting to find Tyler, she stood still listening for his voice in the crowd, but a struggle in the woods caught her attention before Tyler could.

"No Jake stop, I'm not having sex against a tree." Vicki told Ashlynne's brother.

"C'mon, it'll be hot." Jake told her huskily. Ashlynne heard the familiar steps of Tyler behind her. She relaxed slightly as his arms wrapped around her waist and he started kissing her neck.

"Hey baby." he whispered against her neck. She could smell the weed on him and rolled her eyes. As much as people thought she still did drugs she didn't.

"What do ya say we go out and have our own little party?" he asked huskily.

"Tyler I didn't get looking like this and come out here just to have sex with you in the woods." she told him.

"Well then what did you come for?" he asked her angrily. Ashlynne gave him a look that screamed _'are you serious?_' and walked away. As much as she loved him, and she did, she hated him when he was high. She went to Bonnie and Matt to see what they were doing.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Matt asked turning to look at her. Ashlynne looked over to Stefan and Elena using her vampire hearing to listen in, while shrugging her shoulders at Matt.

"So what was wrong with what you had with Matt?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know Matt and I together it just wasn't…" Elena trailed off looking for a word.

"Passionate?" Stefan supplied.

"Yeah." they stared at each other in silence. Ashlynne turned away feeling like she was intruding. She wasn't comfortable with the whole stare into each others eyes-romance-mushy-gushy crap. Choosing most of the time to put up a sarcastic front. Damon liked to say she was a female version of himself. Which when your best friend has been 22 your whole life and you grown up to see how he acts especially after your dad leaves you just kind of develop into him, or at least Ashlynne did. Ashlynne smirked thinking about Damon and how Stefan was going to react when he found out Damon was here.

Tyler grabbed Ashlynne's arm pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"What the hell is your problem, Ashlynne?" Tyler asked. Ashlynne rolled her eyes and scowled.

"Right now Tyler, you are my problem. You're such a dick when you're high. I tell you I don't want to have sex in the woods and you flip out. So when you're sobber. Then come find me. Then we can talk." Ashlynne told him calming slightly as she talked. She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. She saw Stefan sitting by himself.

"Hey where's Elena?" Ashlynne asked.

"She went off after her brother. Ash, can I ask you something and get an honest answer?" Stefan asked her.

"That depends on the question." Ashlynne said skeptically. Stefan rolled his eyes. Before he could ask his question, Elena and Jeremy came out of the woods calling for help, with an unconscious Vicki in Jeremy's arms.

* * *

**so what do you think? please review... like i said last time they make me as happy as i would be if i woke up next to Ian Somerhalder..:)**


	5. Family Reunion

**hey guys this is kinda short I promise they will be getting longer soon.. so can people please start reviewing.. I want to thank parchment faery17 for reviewing, she was the only one who did so thanks! Damon shows up in this chapter! umm i dont own anything you recognize so on with the chapter... :)  


* * *

**

"Son of a bitch." Ashlynne mumbled to her self as she sped to her car then drove to the Salvatore Boardinghouse. She got there just as Stefan hit the pavement. She got out of the car.

"I give it a six. You missed on style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Really good the whole face -Aaarrrggh- thing." Damon said taunting him with a smirk. Ashlynne tuned out what they were saying. She didn't really care about the whole, I'm-the-alpha-don't-challenge-me thing that Damon was always doing around Stefan even if he wasn't talking. He just radiated I'm-better-than-you-confidence. She was kind of excited because if Damon was letting Stefan know he was here that meant he was sticking around. A loud crash shook her out of her thoughts, she ended up pulled into the "alpha" part of the conversation. Damon was standing over Stefan menacingly.

"You should have known better than to think you were stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." Damon said. The front door of the house opened causing Damon to smile.

"I think we woke Zack up." he turned and walked away from Stefan and towards the house. "C'mon Ashy-poo!" Ashlynne growled and sped to him jumping onto his back.

"Don't call me Ashy-poo." she growled. Damon sped up to his room, Ashlynne jumped off his back and reclined on the bed much like he had done to her earlier.

"So Dami-kins what brings you back to this wonderful town?" Ashlynne asked. Damon turned and glared at her.

"Really? Dami-kins?" he asked, Ashlynne smirked.

"Yeah. Every time you call me Ashy-poo, I'm going to call you Dami-kins."

"You wouldn't dare." he said. She sat up and smirked a smirk she had learned from him as a challenge.

"Try me." Damon glared.

"Whatever. I have something to do. You can stay until I get back or leave." he said then rushed out the door. Ashlynne sat back and just looked around his room.

When Damon got back he was surprised to find Ashlynne asleep, feet hanging off the edge and laying sideways on the bed, he smiled. He pulled her shoes off and picked her up, her arms going around his neck as she snuggled close to him.

"C'mon Ash lets get you more comfortable." he laid her back down, but the right way this time. He pulled the comforter up to her chin. Then got himself ready for bed, shut off the light and climbed in next to her.

Ashlynne woke up the next morning only to realize she wasn't in her room. She sat up quickly and looked around realizing she was in Damon's room.

"Go back to sleep." Damon mumbled.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe seven." he answered.

"Shit! I have to get to school!" Ashlynne climbed out of bed and grabbed her shoes.

"Bye D!" she called then sped down to her car. She drove home changed quick and went to school. She whipped into a parking spot almost hitting her brother in the process. She got out and he was pissed off. When she shut the car door Jake slammed her up against it. Ashlynne growled at him.

"What the hell? Why would you fucking do that to Vicki?" he whispered menacingly so the people staring wouldn't hear.

"I didn't fucking touch her. Why would I? We come to an agreement. Plus unlike you think I don't drink from the source, dad sends me stuff." Ashlynne growled.

"Well then who did it? 'Cause it sure as hell wasn't me, Stefan eats animals. Who else could it have been?" he asked pulling her towards himself then slamming her back against the car. Ashlynne glared hard at him. It's not as if he was hurting her he was just being a pest. She grabbed each of his hand s in one of her own and pulled slightly. His grip broke and she applied a little pressure. He sand down in pain so quickly it was pathetic to Ashlynne. She chuckled.

"You are so pathetic. You try to over power me but you can't. I wouldn't try this bullshit again or I'll snap you neck before you can even blink. So keep your hands off me." Ashlynne whispered menacingly in his ear. She then turned on her heels and walked towards the school.

"How did you do that to Jake?" Elena asked falling into step beside Ashlynne.

"Special pressure points, just have to know how to use them." Ashlynne lied. As they walked into class neither noticed the crow that sat perched on a tree branch watching everything that had happened. Meanwhile Damon was laughing at how much Ashlynne was like him and didn't realize it, he was also laughing at how the situation was much like the one with Stefan the night before.

* * *

**So what'd you think? please let me know in a review!**

Ashlynne could smell the blood right as they brought Vicki out t of the woods. She could also smell a faint scent of designer cologne, Damon. She knew straight away. Apparently Stefan did too, because he took off in a blur.


	6. Best Friend, Meet Other Best Friend

**An: man it's been a while since I've posted... i'm super sorry... i know it's not an excuse but i've been really busy with softball and school and going to my dads... hopefully i'll get better at updating once schools over... Disclaimer. We all know i dont own anything you recognize from the show... my personal thanks go out to: parchment faery17, WillowSuzzaGleeee, and DarkFireAngel00, for reviewing thanks so much guys! anyway on with the chapter!  
**

* * *

Ashlynne walked out of History behind Stefan and Elena smirking at the obvious spark between them. They were talking about the first edition copy of Wuthering Heights that Stefan had. She walked passed them and fake coughed.

"Nerds." they just rolled their eyes at her. Next she went to track down her boyfriend. She found him out by the baseball field with Jake and two blonde chicks that were sophomores. They were all staring after a pissed off Jeremy who just blew past Ashlynne.

"Nice talking to ya Jer." she called sarcastically. Ashlynne walked up to the group of four. She turned to the girls.

"Beat it." they turned and left slightly scared. "How's your girl Jake?" he just rolled his eyes at her.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked slightly annoyed. Ashlynne's eyebrows raised.

"Don't get all pissy with me, Ty. I was just coming to ask if you were going to meet me at the grill to watch the comet tomorrow, but never mind." Ashlynne said angrily, she turned and walked away.

"Ash wait!" Tyler called. Ashlynne just shook her head flipping him off.

* * *

"Well, I was talking to grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie told her friends as they were sitting around the table drinking frozen coffee.

"Yeah, and then you poured grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" Caroline said making fun of Bonnie then turning to Elena. Ashlynne rolled her eyes but looked intently at Elena none the less.

"So then nothing." Elena replied.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline asked astonished, Ashlynne and Bonnie on the other hand, not so much.

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." Caroline cried.

"We just talked for hours."

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex."

"Profound." Elena replied slightly annoyed. She then jumped up.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." she replied. Ashlynne jumped up.

"You want a ride? I need to talk to Stefan's uncle." Ashlynne lied. She really needed to get her phone from Damon's room but didn't want to say anything about him yet.

"Sure." Elena answered.

"I'm a horrible friend." Elena stated as they pulled out of the parking lot. Ashlynne looked at her questioningly.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I was a good friend I would've gotten you to spill whatever's going on with you and Tyler days ago. But I'm not a good friend because I haven't even asked." Elena explained. Ashlynne chuckled then looked at her best friend, well her girl best friend.

"Is it that obvious that something wrong?"

"Yeah. It wasn't really before today… But I mean you guys wouldn't even look at each other."

"I'm not really sure what's wrong though. I mean we are either fighting or he's canceling out plans. The only time we've been together and not fought was the other day when we took our off campus lunch." Ashlynne told her.

"I don't want to sound insensitive but, maybe the relationship has run it's course I mean… you haven't really been able to trust him since he cheated. Maybe you are only still with him because you fell like you owe it to him after he helped you with the whole Duke thing. And I mean you guys were always close before that. I don't know, I just want you to be happy Ash." Ashlynne contemplated this for a second. She had been thinking something similar. Not wanting to have a girly moment she decided to end the talk.

"So, we done with the chick-flick moment?" Elena rolled her eyes but nodded. Typical Ashlynne move.

"Are you going to the comet?" she asked.

"I was gonna go with Ty, but I'm probably gonna just end up going without him." Ashlynne answered. The rest of the ride to the Salvatore house was spent in silence except for the rock song softly drifting from the speakers.

* * *

Damon scowled down at he small piece of technology in his hand. The little prick was calling Ashlynne again. It had to have been the twelfth time that afternoon. He had half a mind to answer the phone and tell the little fuck head off. Though Ashlynne had said everything was fine between herself and the boy toy, Damon didn't believe her. This kid had cheated on her. He had hurt Damon's best friend and that was not alright. Even if it had been a year ago. Finally it stopped. A few seconds later Damon heard the familiar engine of Ashlynne's impala pull into the driveway. He smiled unconsciously. Speeding to the window he saw Elena step out of the passenger side. Damon knew Ashlynne would just let herself and Elena in so he called his crow. He watched them walk into the parlor, Elena in awe of the house. Elena turned to Ashlynne.

"This is Stefan's house?" she asked. Ashlynne nodded.

While Elena was turned the crow flew down in front of her. She turned to look back at the room the crow started squawking. Damon could tell she was freaked. He smirked, and watched Ashlynne just roll her eyes. Elena, however took off toward s the door.

"Where are you going? It's just a bird." Ashlynne called. She walked over to the crow, picked it up and took it to the window. Damon mad that she had ruined his fun commanded the bird to bite her.

"Ow! You little bastard!" Ashlynne exclaimed throwing the bird out the window.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked rushing into the room.

"That little bastard bit me! I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"The birds?" Damon asked making an entrance. Elena spun around surprised, Ashlynne just rolled her eyes.

"Elena this is Stefan's brother and my best friend, besides you of course, Damon." Ashlynne introduced Elena.

"Stefan and Ash have told me lots of things about you!" he said pleasantly. Elena looked at each of them confused.

"Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother." she stated. Damon smirked.

"Well Stefan's not one to brag." Ashlynne chuckled.

"Yeah 'cause you're something to brag about." Ashlynne smirked. Damon glared at her. Just then Addicted by Saving Abel started blasting from one of Damon's pockets. He didn't move for it.

"Aren't you going to answer your phone?" Elena asked. He just shook his head and sent a smirk at Ashlynne. She rolled her eyes and strode over to him.

"Where is it?" she asked. He just smirked.

"Guess." Ashlynne rolled her eyes again, sticking her hand in his back pocket and pulled her phone out seeing she had thirteen missed calls.

"If you wanted to grope me all you had to do was ask." Damon replied cheekily. Ashlynne pushed him and chuckled.

"You're an ass." she turned to Elena. "I'm gonna go call Tyler." She then walked out. Ashlynne dialed Tyler's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Finally, I've been calling you all day." Tyler answered.

"Sorry, I forgot my phone at home this morning." she lied.

"Don't lie to me. Jake said you didn't go home last night. Where were you?" he asked angrily.

"That's none of your business… But I was at a friends."

"It is to my business you're my girlfriend… You were probably out fucking that new guy." he spat. Ashlynne laughed. _Like I'd ever sleep with Stefan, again. _

"Yeah Tyler, I was out cheating on you." her voice turned dark. " You have no right to even accuse me of that. If histories any indication there's only one cheater in this relationship." She then hung up the phone and stormed into the house.

"The last one?" Elena asked Damon curiously.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope."

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena stated.

"D's a fatalist." Ashlynne explained to Elena.

"Hello, Stefan." Damon said randomly. Elena turned to look over her shoulder. Stefan was standing in the door way of the room a stoic expression on his face as he stared Damon down.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over."

"I know. I should have called, I just…" Elena started to explain but Damon cut her off.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? Plus she came with Ash. You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But... I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon told Elena chuckling, Elena and Ashlynne joined in.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan said in obvious dismissal. Ashlynne glared at him.

"Dick move." she said low enough so only Damon and Stefan could hear.

"Yeah, we should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." Elena said slightly dejected.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena. I'll call you later Ash." Damon replied smiling.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena asked trying to get him to at least say bye. Ashlynne rolled her eyes.

"ccshsh, attention captain broods-a-lot, ccshsh" Ashlynne said making walkie talkie noises. Instead of looking at Elena all he did was side step so they could leave. Elena just walked past him slightly dejected and Ashlynne bumped his shoulder as she walked by. On the way to drop Elena off Ashlynne was thinking of the whole Damon-Katherine-Stefan love triangle. She truly felt sorry for him. He was her best friend and had been manipulated and played by Ashlynne's own ancestor. Personally she thought Katherine was a dumb bitch that didn't deserve to have Damon's love. Thinking about Damon's screwed up relationship caused her to think about her own. She wanted to know why Tyler had accused her of sleeping with Stefan. She wouldn't make that mistake again. But nobody knew about that, not even Damon. Really if one were to see the way she acted between the two brothers one would think she was with Damon. Or at least sleeping with him. There was a hell of a better chance of that then her ever being with Stefan again. Most people actually tended to assume she and Damon were 'getting it on' just because of how they acted towards each other. The innuendos alone were enough to make someone think that. Let alone when Damon would slap her ass, or when, neither of them would admit this, but when they cuddled or Damon would grab her hand or throw an arm around her. Once she dropped Elena off at home she went to her own house, before work.

* * *

While working the dinner rush at the grill Ashlynne huffed when Tyler walked in, then Damon right behind him. Tyler went to Jake to find her. Once he spotted her he made his way over.

"Shit!" Ashlynne swore. She really was not in the mood to talk to him.

"What's the problem?" Damon asked from beside her.

"Tyler." Ashlynne stated, Damon nodded sliding his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked, he smirked.

"Making boy-toy jealous." He pulled his arm back. "I'm going to go drink. Thanks for paying." Ashlynne looked at him questioningly. He held up her tips then spun and walked to the bar.

"Damon! Give me back my tips!" she exclaimed he just laughed.

"We need to talk." Tyler said walking up behind Ashlynne, she sighed.

"I'm working, come over tonight and we can talk then." Ashlynne said. He nodded. After dropping off an order Ashlynne went to Damon at the bar.

"Give me my tips." she told him forcefully holding out a hand.

"C'mon Ash it's only fair you didn't get me anything for my birthday, you can at least pay for my drinks tonight." Damon replied smirking. Ashlynne just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just don't spend it all." she said then walked away.

Ashlynne pulled into her driveway at 7:59 that evening. Walking into the house her mother was sitting on the couch with Mr. Tanner.

"Really? I mean I knew you were doing my teacher but can't you at least warn me when he's going to be here? Tyler's coming over." Ashlynne said tiredly. Tanner stood up.

"I'm leaving anyway. See you later Jacinda." he said then left. Ashlynne grabbed the bottle of wine on the table and took it to the fridge.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Jacinda slurred angrily. Ashlynne rolled her eyes.

"Go to bed. You've had enough."

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm your mother!" Jacinda yelled.

"Then start fucking acting like it! Jesus Christ my whole life you've hated me. Yet you wonder why dad was more than willing to just leave you and only still talks to me. It's because you're a fucking bitch!" Ashlynne yelled, Jacinda slapped her. Ashlynne completely surprised didn't move. Then in a rage her face started to change.

"Go. I'm really pissed off so, go." Ashlynne said deathly calm. Jacinda ran up the stairs and to her room. Ashlynne heard the door shut quietly. She breathed in and out softly trying to calm down. Looking at the clock it was 8:15 and Tyler still wasn't there. _So much for talking._ She thought. Damon walked into the kitchen. She looked questioningly at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. He held up a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka, Bourbon and a bunch of crap vampire movies, at least in he and Ashlynne's opinion.

"Well I planned on showing up and sabotaging your talk with boy-toy, but he hasn't shown. So I figure we can drink and make fun of vampire movies while I clue you in on my diabolical mast plan. Then you can tell me all about your boy problems." Damon said smiling fakely. Ashlynne quirked an eyebrow.

"You're right. After I tell you my diabolical master plan, we can plan the one hundred different ways to kill our brothers, oh and boy-toy!" Damon smirked, while Ashlynne let out a laugh. That's exactly what they did. Through the whole night Ashlynne never once thought of the fact again that Tyler didn't show.

* * *

**Well whatdidya think? Please review! they would be like waking up next to damon! haha I love him!**


	7. Author's Note

Hi... So I honestly feel like a horrible person for this... I haven't updated this story in I don't know how long and to be honest I lost all inspiration for it. I still love Damon and all I just don't remember where I was going with this so I just kinda stopped writing. I feel horrible especially to all the people who reviewed. I want to give a personal apology to everyone who favorited/alerted this story and these people who reviewed the last chapter: parchment faery17, xtooxcoolxmazzx, MoonLight415, and ilaughieatisleep- thank you all so much for reviewing. Now this is kind of my way of finally telling everyone that there will not be any more chapters for this story and I feel like such a horrible person. But I honestly don't remember any of where this story was going to go. So again I apologize.

Now I would also like to let people know that I want to start a Klaus/Oc story. I have a lot of ideas planned out and some stuff started, I also have a couple videos up for it on Youtube. If you want to check them out you can search "Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes Klaus/Oc" or you can just search my youtube account which is "seslervampire". Anyway, I want to write this story, but I was wondering if anyone wanted to co-write it with me. I think it will help a lot and I think it will help it to get finished.

Heres my concept (it may have been done tons of times but I have my own spins on it): Amelia Salvatore is the twin sister of Stefan. She has been with Klaus since the 20s and has been trying to keep him away from meeting her brothers (again in Stefan's case) for those 90 years. But after they get in a fight she heads to Mystic Falls only to realize that the doppleganger is there and they know all about Klaus looking for her. So she's torn between helping the love of her life or her brothers. I'm having Amelia be portrayed by Pheobe Tokin.

If you want to know more and are interested in co-authoring this with me, message me or leave a comment.

Again I am so sorry for canceling this story. Thanks for reading.

-Devin aka vampirelover14


End file.
